Ne rien regretter ne rien oublier
by Chibi Zia
Summary: Trois ans plus tard, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi sont en mission pour trouver Sasuke et sauver Gaara... mais ils ne sont pas là attends pour sauver Konohagakure de celui qu'ils cherchent. Titre risque de changé


Zia: Um. Alors, petits renseignements:

Auteur: Zia (mais c'est pour Fireyyy-chaaan!)

Couples: Euh... NaruSasu éventuellement. XD A part ça, qui sait.

Genre: Drame, action, omfg fic long, humour sarcastique...Vous verrez bien avec le temps. ... un peu romance mais euuuuuuh vraiment...

Avertissements: Cette fic est bien écrite. OMG (voyant les fics qui trainent sur FF, c'est surprenant...!) risque de contenir de la violence, de la méchanceté, de la tristesse, des spoilers... Ah oui. De l'amour de garçon... ôo; a part ça, je vois pas.

Disclaimer: Rien a moi, sauf l'idée et le nouveau look de Suke... euh. Sasuke. Héhé.

Déclaration de l'auteur: CE CHAPITRE N'EST QUE LE PROLOGUE. Cette histoire est écrite pour Firey-chan qui en a marre de lire des trucs vachements nuls. Donc, elle m'a demandé une histoire assez bien. Son seul critère... NaruSasu. Rah, ce qu'elle peut me donner le champ libre XD ... Aussi, Zia devrait corrigé ses fautes mais elle est paresseuse. Donc. Hm. Pit-être OOC mineur, aussi. Mais très mineur. S'en fout, voici le fic.

* * *

''Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke et j'ai fait des choses horribles.'' 

Presque tout le village caché de Konohagakure est en flame. Le peu qui ne l'est pas est rempli d'une fumée noire et épaisse qui ne laisse entrevoir que des silhouettes de baptiments enflammés. Le ciel est gris, annonçant que la pluie allait tombé bientôt. Parmis les cendres et les ruines une seule personne se promène, son corps caché par la fumée, marchant d'un pas lent.

''J'ai trahi ce qui me servait de maison; mon village, pour un peu de pouvoir donné par leur pire ennemi.''

La pluie commençait a tombé, des goutellettes fines au début, qui grandirent jusqu'à ce que les flames soit éteinte. L'homme continuait de marché, sa stature imposante tout en noire vêtu. De son long manteau de cuir, allant jusqu'à ses longues bottes cachant des kunais, en passant par son t-shirt et ses pantalons, tout était noir, y compris ses ongles. Une épée était accrochée à sa taille, l'étui bougeant avec ses pas. Des méches de cheveux cachait un de ses yeux rouges, l'autre oeil bien visible, les pupilles en état d'immobilité ne revenant pas à leur couleurs noires orginielles. Pour ce village en ruine, il était Uchiha Sasuke, traître et bourreau de Konoha.

''J'ai tué ceux qui, autrefois, ont eu l'audace de croire que j'étais leur camarade, ceux avec qui j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance.''

Sasuke s'arrête quelques instants devant le lac, tournant la tête vers le quai, se revoyant lui-même en foetus, regardant l'eau d'un air maussade.

_''Hé, teme!'' Naruto souriait de toute ses dents. Sasuke tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, un regard ennuyé pointé vers l'idiot du village. ''Dit, dit, tu me paies un bol de râmen, s'te plééé!'' Naruto souriait toujours et accrocha un bras autour des épaules de son rival, quoiqu'il soit bien plus grand, forçant celui-ci à se baisser légèrement tandis que Naruto le serrait. ''Lâche-moi, usuratonkachi...'' _

''J'ai vendu mon corps et mon âme à un démon pour me venger de mon frère.''

Sasuke tourna la tête, continuant plus loin vers le pont où ils se rencontraient, l'équipe 7, presque tout les jours... Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ils pouvaient presque les revoir.

_''Ne, Sasuke-kun? Est-ce que tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi?'' Sakura avait les mains dans le dos, ne tenant pas en place, lançant un regard plein d'espoir vers le Uchiha. Sasuke tourna les talons. ''Non.'' Sakura devint soudainement attristé, regardant parterre d'un air morose. ''Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chaaan! Je peux m'entraîner avec toi si tu veux!'' Naruto lui lança un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle se tourna vers lui et le frappa d'un coup de poing. ''Même pas dans tes rêves, baka!''_

Il continua sa route, rentra une main dans la poche de son manteau, l'autre enlevant la mèche de devant son sharingan.

''J'ai détruit tout les liens de mon passé et aidé à la destruction de mon enfance.''

La mèche retomba devant son oeil tandis qu'il marchait. Il s'arrêta devant l'académie. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, observant les restes du bâtiment le plus connu de Konoha.

_''Yo.'' Leur sensei était arrivé sur les lieux, en retard. ''VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD, KAKASHI-SENSEI!'' Sakura et Naruto criait comme des ahuris. Sasuke montra à peine son énervement. ''Aaah... et bien, vous voyez, j'ai du aider une vieille dame à traverser la rue...'' Sa phrase fut interrompue par deux de ses élèves. ''MENTEUR!'' Kakashi sourit simplement. ''Ah?''_

Il tourna la tête et observa la fumée montée lentement vers le ciel. Ses lèvres trahirent un sourire légèrement arrogant.

''Je suis Uchiha Sasuke, le dernier des Uchiha, et je ne regrette absolument rien de ce que j'ai fait.''

* * *

Pour ce qui est du japonais (qui devrait resté mineur dans le fic) : 

usuratonkachi: litéralement; idiot maladroit. (insulte typique de Sasuke)

teme: façon impolie de dire toi; peut aussi être traduite en 'bâtard' 'chien sale' etc (insulte typique de Naruto)

sensei: Professeur, maître, etc (Professeur Kakashi)

chan: suffixe donné aux filles ou aux petits enfants que l'on connait

kun: suffixe donné pour un garçon de notre âge que l'on connait bien - au travail, suffixe donné pour dire que la personne est moins haute dans la hiérarchie


End file.
